


Day 12 Prompt Fill: Ex

by tikkikwami



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast), The Adventure Zone: Amnesty (Podcast)
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Kiss, M/M, Trans Duck Newton, ex-boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 16:40:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21018929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tikkikwami/pseuds/tikkikwami
Summary: An unwelcome visitor comes to town, and Indrid must find a way to deal with it.





	Day 12 Prompt Fill: Ex

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: “Ex” https://iimdestinyfreereally.tumblr.com/post/188066253101/vmfic-promptober-2019

Indrid sighed as he stretched his arms over his head. He was _tired_. He’d been talking to the Court of Sylvain all day, advocating for peaceful relations with Earth. For a bunch of people who’d just been saved by people from Earth, they sure had some backwards beliefs about the planet. 

Stepping through the rift, Indrid paused. His visions had all changed since he moved between planets, as usual. Now he was looking at futures for Earth rather than Sylvain. He took a moment to collect himself and sort through his visions, slowly picking out which ones were important and which were irrelevant. And there was one that he was very much not looking forward to. 

Brennan was going to visit Earth the next morning. 

Brennan, his ex. Who he’d dated for _five years_ back in Sylvain a century ago before completely ghosting him. It was something he wasn’t proud of - he was meant to come back from his mission to Earth, but decided to stay without sending even a word back to Brennan to let him know he was safe. 

With nervous jitters, Indrid headed home to his winnebago. He needed to figure something out, and _fast_. 

*

When he arrived, his phone began ringing. He saw who was calling, and answered it with a “Hello, Duck.” 

“Heya, Indrid,” Duck said, friendly as ever. “Listen, I was wonderin’ if y’wanted to hang out some tomorrow.” 

An idea formed in Indrid’s head. He smiled as he said, “That sounds lovely. How about we go on that sunrise hike I keep putting off?” 

Duck laughed. “Finally! You’re gonna love it, I promise.” 

“We’ll see about that.”

*

The hike was a little more strenuous than Indrid was expecting, but that just made the resting at the top of the trail more relaxing. 

“So what’s been goin’ on in the Court nowadays?” Duck asked, taking a sip of water. 

Indrid sighed and leaned back on his hands, looking out over the treetops. “The older sylphs are still angry at Earth for shattering the old crystal, even if the reason we have a new one is because of someone from Earth. It’s quite the circular argument.” He was silent for a moment. “There is someone from the Court who will be visiting later today.” 

“Really? Who?” 

Indrid grimaced. “His name is Brennan…” 

“You don’t like ‘im?” Duck guessed. 

“It’s pretty embarrassing, actually,” Indrid said, purposefully looking at the scenery so as not to meet Duck’s eyes. “We used to date.” 

“Really?” Duck seemed surprised. 

Indrid laughed. “I mean, I _have_ dated people. I just haven’t had much luck in the romance department in the last couple of decades.”

Duck hummed sympathetically. “Yeah, I haven’t dated anyone in a while either. So was it a bad breakup, or…?” 

Indrid sucked in air through his teeth. “I didn’t technically break up with him.” 

“What, you _ghosted_ him?” 

Ashamed, Indrid nodded. “It wasn’t necessarily on purpose. I left for my Earth mission and just never came back.” 

“Yikes.” 

Indrid sighed. “Yeah. I’m just worried he’ll want to pick up things where we left off.” 

“Which is where?” Duck looked at him curiously. 

Indrid swallowed nervously. “We dated for five years.” 

“Christ, Indrid.” 

“I know!” Indrid hid his face in his hands. “I’m not proud of what I did.” 

Although he saw it coming, he was still surprised when he felt a comforting hand on his shoulder. “Well, if there’s anythin’ I can do, lemme know.” 

Finally, Indrid looked over at Duck. He was relieved that he didn’t look disgusted or annoyed, just concerned. “Well… there is one thing that I know would deter him.” 

“Which is?” 

“If I had a boyfriend.” Indrid wished, desperately, that Duck could be his boyfriend for real. But pretending would be fine, for now at least.

Duck looked confused. “And how can I help with that?” 

Indrid fidgeted with his hands while he looked at Duck imploringly. “If you just pretended, for one day…” 

“...to be your boyfriend?” Duck looked contemplative. “How are you sure you’ll be seein’ this guy anyway?” 

“He’ll ask about me, and someone will point him toward the campgrounds. It would be easier to deal with him if there was someone there acting as a buffer.” 

Duck looked up at the sky. “If y’don’t tell anybody ‘bout this, then sure. I can pretend to be your boyfriend for however long you need me to.” 

“Thank you so much, Duck,” Indrid said, letting out a deep breath of relief. “I’m hoping neither of us will regret this.” 

“Yeah, well, you’d know,” Duck said, giving him a crooked smile. “Mister seer.” 

Indrid giggled. “I suppose. I’ll let you know if a vision comes up.” 

*

Later that day, after he and Duck had each gone home to shower and change, Indrid heard a knock on his door. He saw that it was Duck. “Come in,” he called out, still running a comb through his newly-cleaned hair. 

Duck opened the door and walked in. Indrid’s eyes widened. “You look nice,” he said dreamily. 

The ranger looked down at himself, his face darkening with a blush. “Thanks,” he mumbled. He was wearing straight black jeans and a light blue button-down shirt with the sleeves partly rolled up. “You, uh, you look good, too.” 

Indrid chuckled, putting down the comb. “I’m not sure whether I should try to look good or not. I don’t want him to have another reason to hate me, but I don’t care about impressing him, either. It’s a mess.” 

“Hey,” Duck said, stepping closer. He took Indrid’s hand, and the seer couldn’t help but smile. “He’s not gonna hate you.” 

“Why not?” Indrid asked, his insecurity showing through his voice. “I did something awful in ghosting him.” 

“I don’t think anyone could actually hate you,” Duck murmured, eyes soft. Indrid felt his chest grow warm. “An’ even if he did, lots of people care ‘bout you. Just one guy’s opinion don’t matter.” 

“Thank you,” Indrid said quietly, giving Duck’s hand a squeeze. “I was too nervous to look at the futures regarding this little rendezvous, but I’m starting to feel better about it.” He paused for a second. “Incoming.” 

Just then, there was a knock on Indrid’s door. Duck let go of Indrid’s hand like he’d been burned, a light blush dusting his face. 

Indrid moved to answer the door, bouncing nervously. As soon as he opened it, he said “Hi” at the same time as the person on the other side. 

“Um, hello,” Brennan said. Duck’s eyes widened as he saw him. Brennan was a deep rust-colored moth person, larger and more imposing than Indrid’s sylph form. “Is Indrid around?” 

Indrid laughed. “Apologies.” He pulled off his glasses, instantly becoming his moth person form. “I forgot to take off my human disguise.”

“There you are,” Brennan said, delighted. He stepped forward and took two of Indrid’s hands in his own. “God, Indrid, it’s been a _century_. How have you been?” 

“Ah- g-good,” Indrid stuttered, taking his hands back from Brennan’s. “Why don’t you come in? Humans don’t take well to seeing moth people.” 

“Sure.” As Brennan stepped inside, he caught sight of Duck, who awkwardly waved at him. “Um, you were saying?” 

“This one’s special,” Indrid said, smiling. He laid an arm across Duck’s shoulders and gave him a fond squeeze. “This is my boyfriend Duck.” It felt so natural to say, and he felt a small pang of longing. This was just pretend, after all. “Duck, this is Brennan, my ex.” 

“Oh,” Brennan said, visibly deflating. “You’ve moved on, then?” 

“Haven’t you?” Indrid said, voice gentle. 

Brennan smiled bitterly. “Well, I waited for thirty years first. But yes, I have dated other people since then.” 

Indrid’s eyes were downcast as he avoided eye contact with Brennan. “I have so much to apologize for. I’m sorry I didn’t at least send you a message or something.” 

Brennan shrugged. “The past is the past. I could be angry about it, but like I said, it’s been so long.” He looked wistfully at Indrid. “But I wouldn’t mind giving us another try.” 

Duck cleared his throat to bring attention to himself. The seer felt his heart flip as Duck put his hand on the small of Indrid’s back protectively. “I don’t mean to intrude, but he’s taken.” 

“By a _human_,” Brennan said, a sardonic smile flickering across his face. He looked at Duck. “I can wait another fifty years. Could you?” 

“That’s enough,” Indrid said, voice steely. He’d faced his own concerns about the difference between Duck’s lifespan and his own. “He makes me happy. It doesn’t matter for how long.” Duck looked up at him with a soft smile. 

“Whatever,” Brennan mumbled. His antennae were pinned to his head in frustration. “Do you mind if I show myself out?” 

“Not at all,” Indrid said smoothly, nodding toward the door. “It was… nice to see you again, I suppose.” 

“Sure,” Brennan agreed, not at all convincing. “Goodbye, I guess.” 

And then he was gone. 

Indrid put his glasses back on with a relieved sigh. “I’m glad that’s over.” He turned to Duck. “Again, thank you so much. It was so much easier to deter him in visions where you helped me.” 

“Yeah, well, he seems like kind of a jackass,” Duck remarked. Then he grinned. “So I make you happy, huh?” 

Indrid felt himself blushing. “Well, yes,” he mumbled, looking down to avoid Duck’s gaze. “I like spending time with you.” He watched as Duck grabbed his hands, holding them sweetly. He couldn’t stop the wide smile he gave in response. 

“I like bein’ with you, too,” Duck said quietly. “Seems like you’ve given the lifespan thing some thought.” 

“Sylphs dating humans has always been an area of contention,” Indrid explained. He gave Duck a sincere smile. “Even if our time together is short, I’d rather be with someone that makes me happy.” 

There was a lull of silence that stretched between them. “You could’ve asked anyone to be your fake boyfriend. Why’d you ask me?” 

“Because I trust you,” Indrid said, finally making eye contact with Duck. The ranger was looking at him with a soft, happy expression. “And if I had to have a boyfriend, it would definitely be you.” 

Duck chuckled, blushing. “The feeling is, uh, mutual.” 

Indrid tilted his head, looking at Duck in the silence that followed. Then he and Duck spoke at the exact same time. “Can I kiss you?” Duck asked, while Indrid said excitedly, “Yes!” 

Giggling, Indrid leaned forward and pressed his lips against Duck’s, feeling a thrill of joy go through him. When he leaned back, Duck let go of his hands to put them on Indrid’s cheeks, pulling him back in for more kisses. 

“Guess I’m not your fake boyfriend anymore,” Duck teased once they broke apart. 

“I didn’t dare hope for this future,” Indrid said breathlessly, taking Duck’s hand and pulling it to his face for a kiss. “I’ve wanted to date you for months.” 

“Why didn’t y’ask, silly thing?” Duck said gently, stroking Indrid’s cheek. 

Indrid leaned into the touch. “I’m not good at dating,” he said finally. “I always end up hurting someone.” 

“You said you trust me, right?” Indrid nodded. “Then trust me when I say things are gonna go well. We’re gonna date and it’s going to be awesome.” 

“Okay,” Indrid giggled, leaning in for more kisses. He felt safe entrusting his heart to Duck.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments make my day!


End file.
